Golden Anime Reality
by Destinykeeper
Summary: We need some people in here. Send in applications by email. Name, Partner, Luxury Item, Personality are required.
1. Introuduction at Anime HQ

Golden Anime Reality  
  
Ch: 1 Introduction at Anime HQ  
Anglkeeper07- I am the mighty Anglekeeper07 but u may call me AG07. (Shows  
an angle with angel wings, arms holding a staff and eyes)  
Rainbow- haha! You're an angle!  
AG07- Shut up you! My djinn here is gonna deliver the disclaimer.  
Rainbow- I am?  
AG07- Yes, otherwise I'll bash u to smithereens.  
Rainbow- Fine.  
Disclaimer- If AG07 owned any Anime or Golden Sun, We'd be begging for his  
money instead of ignoring him, but he doesn't so there.  
Rainbow- There! Happy now.  
AG07-Yes on with the show.  
Rainbow- Show? I thought this was fanfiction.  
AG07- I only own Minamo, Saimisi, and some of the other characters and  
places  
  
Isaac- Where are we?  
AG07- Welcome to Anime HQ! I, your host shall explain why you're here with  
my daughter Minamo.  
(Shows a girl with an umbrella that looks like Ritz from Final Fantasy  
Tactics Advance)  
Garet- these two weirdoes scare me!  
Mia- Shut up you dope!  
Minamo: Our characters for the game are:  
Isaac Garet Ivan Mia Felix Jenna Sheba Piers Karst Agatio Satorous Menardi  
Alex Feizhi Kraden Hama Eriole Briggs Valkrion the Magna Warrior and  
Saimisi.  
AG07-Now the partners: (has a very evil look)  
Isaac/Mia- Yay  
Garet/Jenna-Yay  
Ivan/Sheba- Yay  
Felix/Piers- Gay  
Karst/Agatio- Meh  
Satorous/Menardi  
Kraden/Hama- Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!  
Alex/Feizhi- Gah  
Eriole/Briggs- We are family  
Valkrion/Saimisi  
  
Saimisi- I'm stuck with a Yu-gi-oh Card.  
  
(Card turns real and stomps on Saimisi)  
Saimisi-Owwwwwwwwww.  
AG07- Okay You'll be taken to a special area for a long time. Everyday  
you'll have a challenge. The team who wins is the one that wins the most  
challenges.  
Minamo- Anyway, you'll have 1 luxury item each.So pick away.  
Isaac-Avideo camera with 10 tapes.  
Garet- Cheese (points to a pile of cheese the size of the universe)  
Ivan-My chemistry kit  
Mia- My picture of Isaac naked  
Everyone except Mia- hahahaha  
Mia- Shut up!!!  
Felix- A sword  
Jenna- My book " Cooking for Total Idiots"  
Sheba- 100 Bottles of Italian Red Wine  
Piers- My Lemurian Draught  
Karst- My Teletubby Killer (points to a torture device)  
Agatio- My whole kitchen stock of Ingredients  
Satorous-This Sacrifice Staff  
Menardi- My book " To Survive With Good People"  
Alex- A mountain of hair gel  
Feizhi and Hama- Nothing  
Kraden- My Opera Karaoke Set  
Everyone including Anime HQ People-  
Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Eriole- My ball  
Briggs- Tons of rope  
Valkrion- A motorcycle  
Ivan- How can a robot use a motorcycle? Hahahaha!  
Valkrion- Like this (runs Ivan over)  
Ivan- Oh.  
Saimisi- A laptop computer.  
Minamo- Okay the rules  
Rules  
1.You can't use psynergy  
Penalty- You'll be blasted by the Hydra Cannon  
2. You have to sleep in the same bed as your partner.  
Penalty- Minamo will unleash Her Luna Arrow, which unleashes Star Shower.  
3., You can't attack another player.  
Penalty- You'll face a different Teletubby Race.  
4. You can't leave the area.  
Penalty- Barney will chase you into the house.  
AG07-The Djinn will also be playing but in their elemental groups.  
Bane- I'm finally free from the evil Isaac.  
Isaac- I'm not evil.  
Minamo- Go to the special area.  
  
(At the area)  
AG07-This is the crew house.  
Minamo- And that house is a Djinn house.  
Djinn- Yay!!! (Run inside and lock the doors)  
AG07- There's Also a Supermarket And a Sacrifice Area  
Sheba- Why a Sacrifice Area?  
Minamo Just in case any of the gods get angry, we have to sacrifice one of  
you.  
Kraden- Oh great.  
Minamo- Well enjoy yourlast night being sane. 


	2. Day 1: Mental Chores

Golden Anime Reality  
  
Chapter: 2= Day 1, Mental Chores  
AG07- Today, Flare()'s going give you the disclaimer.  
Flare()- You can't make me.  
AG07- Yes I can. I'll sacrifice you to Coatlique and she'll eat you right  
up.  
Coatlique- Mmmm. Yummy. Fresh Toasted Flare().  
Flare()- Aaaahhh!!! Fine! I'll do it.  
Disclaimer- AG07 doesn't own anything at all except for normal stuff.  
AG07- oh. I'm going to kill you.  
Flare()- Fat chance! After your weary 2-week vacation, I'm the one who's  
going to kill you in like 3 and half-hours.  
AG07- Gah. On with the fanfic.  
  
Felix- This house is huge!  
Mia- Guess that means Chore Assignment.  
Everyone except Mia- Nooooooooooooo.  
Jenna/Agatio- We volunteer to be cooks.  
Mia- Fine. I'll decide it. You 2 prepare lunch. (Goes to her bedroom)  
Agatio- We have to prepare lunch.  
Jenna- My recipe book has 60 different recipes for lunch.  
Agatio- Then let's go to the kitchen.  
(Goes off sing "We're off To the Kitchen, The Wonderful Kitchen of Food)  
(Everyone else sweatdrops and falls down anime-style)  
Saimisi- Those 2 are idiots.  
Garet- How dare you say that about my beautiful Jenna.  
Everyone else- 0_0  
(10 minutes later)  
Mia- It's finished.  
Felix/Isaac- Gardening  
Garet- The Drunk  
Ivan- Chemist  
Jenna/Agatio- Cooks  
Mia- Floor Cleaner  
Sheba- Vacuumer  
Piers- Laundry  
Karst/Menardi- Guards from Djinn attacks  
Satorous/Alex- Assistants  
Hama/Feizhi- Spies  
Kraden/Eriole/Saimisi- Librarians  
Valkrion/Briggs- Mechanics  
Karst- Why is Garet the Drunk?  
Mia- Because he's too stupid to do anything.  
Menardi- You really think The Djinn would attack.  
Isaac- I know Bane is trying to murder me after what I did to him.  
Garet (Drunk)- Look at all the Smurfs and Teletubbies.  
Karst- Where! Where! (Accidentally breaks Sheba's legs)  
Sheba- Owww.  
(The Teletubby music comes out of nowhere)  
Everyone- Ahhhhh!!!  
Teletubbies- We are the Drunken Teletubbies, come to drive Karst insane.  
Kingfisher, Vodka, Rosella, Coors.  
Saimisi- Okay. right  
Karst- Die (uses her Teletubby Killer)  
Everyone else- Lets just do the chores.  
(They do the chores)  
Eriole- Is there even a library in here?  
Kraden- I know, I might as well entertain you with my opera karaoke.  
Piers- You do that and I'll drown you in the washing machine and make it  
look like an accident.  
AG07- Challenge time!  
Everyone- Stop doing that!  
Minamo- My dad here likes to that sometimes.  
Garet (still drunk)- The funny girl is daughter of an angle  
Valkrion- I have to admit that's pretty funny  
Minamo- And it will also be funny when I melt your head off with my Pluto  
Psynergy, which is Mars and Jupiter combined!  
Valkrion- I'll keep my mouth shut.  
AG07- Good. Now lets go to Darkland Arena.  
Minamo- You'll have to score some damage off.Rayquaza.  
AG07- Also there has been a partner change.  
Minamo- Jenna, switch with Karst.  
Garet- Come over here sexy lady.  
Karst- Gah! F*** you.  
Mia- Isn't there a rule against swearing.  
AG07- We're thinking about it.  
AG07- Anyways. Attack Rayquaza.  
Isaac- Grand Gaia ( 36) Oh shit.  
Garet- Macarena ( 10000) Yah! Boogie everyone.  
Ivan- Spark Plasma (0.000000000001) What the heck?  
Mia- Blessed Mace ( 10) Agh!  
Felix- Sol Blade unleashes Megido ( 30) Impossible!  
Jenna- Serpent Fume ( 100) What is it with the attacks?  
Sheba- Sleep Bomb ( 50) I thought Sleep Bombs only make them fall asleep  
not damage them.  
Piers- Frost ( 1) Meh.  
Karst- Take Off All My Clothes ( 100000000000000000000000) I'm really sexy.  
Everyone else- We won't try.  
AG07- The winning team is. Garet/Karst.  
Minamo- They win permits to use psynergy.  
Everybody- Holy Shit!  
Minamo- I have to do the Djinn Challenge. (Teleports away)  
(At the Djinn House)  
Minamo- Hi!  
Djinn- Hiya  
Bane- Howdy! (Is wearing a crown, drunk, and attempting to make out with  
Whorl.  
Minamo- Your challenge is to make the best fireworks display.  
Djinn- Yay!  
Minamo- Well I have to go now. It'll be judged tonight.  
Djinn- Bye!  
(Minamo leaves)  
Whorl- Help!!!  
(At the GS Crew House)  
(They're having lunch at 3:00 PM)  
Agatio- This is Seafood Stew.  
Jenna- It contains almost everything in the sea.  
Agatio- Plus I made my Lemonberry Tea to wash it down.  
(Everyone gobbles it down)  
Feizhi- This letter says there is going to be beer and fireworks tonight.  
Yay! Beer.  
  
Rainbow- That's the ending of the day.  
Flare()- The next Chapter is Night 1, Fireworks Palooza.  
AG07- Guess who's my next disclaimer person.  
Rainbow- Who?  
AG07- I'm asking you.  
Flare()- Give us a hint.  
AG07- It's some one I hate.  
Flare()- You hate tons of people.  
AG07- Exactly.  
Rainbow- Oh well.  
Flare()- Till Next Time. 


	3. Night 1: Fireworks Palooza

Golden Anime Reality  
Chapter 2: Night 1, Fireworks Palooza  
  
AG07- Yahoo! A new chapter.  
Rainbow- Oh Brother.  
Flare()- Who's the new disclaimer person?  
AG07- Say hello to. Bushmon!  
Minamo- Is he your digimon representation of George Bush.  
AG07- Yeah! (No offence to Americans or George Bush himself)  
Rainbow- Anyways, do the disclaimer.  
Bushmon- Ugh! Okay!  
Disclaimer- If AG07 here owned any Anime or video games, he would have his  
own game made.  
Flare()- Bushmon here is kinda odd.  
AG07- Well he's always arguing with the Head Joy of NYC!  
Bushmon- I do not.  
Rainbow- Yeah, well on with the fanfic.  
  
(At the GS Crew House)  
Saimisi- I am sooooo bored.  
Isaac- Yeah, well we're going to have fireworks tonight!  
Jenna- And beer.  
Briggs- Yeah! Lots of it.  
Hama (reading a book)- This book says there's many different beers here.  
Alex- You always have your head in a book.  
Feizhi- How dare you insult her? I challenge you to a duel.  
Alex- You're on.  
(Start having a fight)  
Hama- I bet 1000 gold Feizhi will win.  
Everyone else- As if. We bet 10 000 gold each that Alex will win!!!  
(Alex and Feizhi fight, but Feizhi using her kung fu wins)  
Everyone else- What?!  
Hama and Feizhi- Cough up the gold.  
Ivan- You're gonna regret this.  
(The Teletubby music comes)  
Valkrion- Not again.  
Candytubbies- We are the Candytubbies, come to drive Alex and Feizhi  
insane. Hubba Bubba, Milka, Nestle, and Lindtt.  
Karst- Die!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Starts casting  
everyone Mars Psynergy she knows.)  
AG07- Hiya!  
Minamo- Man! You guys have got to stop killing each other.  
(AG07 casts Black Hole sucking in all the Candytubbies.)  
AG07- Agatio! Jenna! Start cooking.  
Agatio- What do you want though?  
Isaac- Magikarp Flambe.  
Garet- Cheesy Sugar.  
Ivan- Funnel Cake Pie.  
Mia- Ice Cookies.  
Felix- Karaoke Turkey.  
Sheba- Grilled Toast.  
Piers- Fish Eye Surprise.  
Minamo- Ewww. ( Starts gagging.)  
Eriole- Apple Stew.  
Briggs- Pear Stew  
Valkrion- Burning Metal.  
Saimisi- Butter Strawberry.  
Karst, Agatio, Menardi, Satourous, Kraden, and everyone else- Sticky  
Surprise.  
Jenna- We'll make Magikarp Flambe wit a side of Goldeen Fin Bacon and  
Mashed Potatoes.  
( The Cooks finish the dinner and are ready to serve it.)  
Navel- Hi! I'm Navel. I'm AG07's Venus Djinn. The Djinn are starting to  
rant about the food.  
The Djinn- We want food! We want food!  
Agatio- Then dinner is served.  
(They all eat the food quickly and get drunk.)  
Bane and Shade- Look at the sexy Mercury and Jupiter Djinn.  
Flint- Oh great. Bane's drunk again.  
Mia( Gulps)- Again?  
Whorl- He tried to make out with me this morning.  
Azul- Bad thing he didn't.  
AG07- Sacrifice Time!  
Azul- Sacrifice me a leader.  
Jenna- I choose Felix!  
Piers- Get him!  
(Valkrion pins him down while Luff seals his psynergy and Vine ties him up.  
Felix- Can't we think about it?  
Sheba- No!!!  
( They're soon at the sacrifice area with Felix above Azul with her mouth  
open)  
Satorous- I shall commence tis ritual  
( Everyone starts chanting and dancing in a circle)  
GS Crew- U Mo Gwa Gwa Fi Zhi Zow!  
Djinn- Mooka Looka Wow!  
AG07- Ai Ai Ai I!  
Minamo- Felix is Gay!  
Satourous- Azul! I sacrifice Felix, the Venus Leader to you. (Cuts the rope  
and Felix gets eaten by Azul.)  
Azul- Yummy! (Flies off)  
AG07- Anyways, the fireworks!  
Mercury Djinn- Fountains!  
(Fountains erupt from nowhere)  
Minamo- 5/10  
AG07- Too Unoriginal.  
Jupiter Djinn- Whistle  
( A loud whistle is heard.)  
Sheba- Are you trying to deafen us?  
Minamo- 3/10  
AG07- Too loud!  
Mars Djinn- Cracking Eggs  
( Firecrackers and bombs explode for 30 mins.)  
Minamo- 0/10  
AG07 (Sleeping)- Too Boring.  
Venus Djinn- Killing Isaac.  
Isaac- What?!  
( Fireworks go up in the shape of Isaac and a red fountain spills from the  
heart.)  
Minamo- 10/10  
AG07- Fantastic!!!  
Minamo- You win passes to go into the GS Crew house.  
GS Crew- Noooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Bane- Time to murder Isaac.  
AG07- Good night everyone.  
  
AG07- How was that?  
Bushmon- Good.  
Rainbow- Next Chapter:  
Navel- Day 2: Garet goes Insane  
Flare()- Oh! This is gonna be funny.  
AG07- Well, see you next time on:  
Navel, Flare(), Rainbow- GOLDEN ANIME REALITY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Day 2: Brdgey Catoshrophe

Golden Anime Reality  
  
Chapter 3: Day 2: Garet goes  
Insane  
Rainbow- Another of AG07's chapter's.  
Flare()- Another pair of contestants.  
Bushmon- And another, and hopefully last, disclaimer person.  
AG07- Give it up for. The Head Joy of NYC!  
Joy- Howdy partners!  
Bushmon- Oh great. The Evil witch has come.  
Rainbow- Why the heck her?  
AG07- Because I know she'll argue and it's funny.  
Joy- Okay.  
Disclaimer- We do not own any characters except for some.  
Flare()- Lets get on with fanfic.  
  
Minamo- Wake up!  
Isaac- Why?  
AG07- Because we have a challenge!  
Sheba- But it's 3:00 AM.  
Minamo- Our sponsor opens at 10:00 AM.  
Saimisi- Okay, lets go.  
(At Zellers)  
AG07- Zellers is are sponsor since I am Canadian.  
Minamo- But lets say hello to our new contestants.  
AG07- Welcome.Lancet Mage! Is it okay if we just call you Lancet?  
Lancet- Yeah! Sure!  
Minamo- It says here he brought The Deadly Spoon of Doom.  
Lancet- oh, yes. My precious. ( Starts giggling like a mad man.)  
AG07- And his partner is. Jared from Subway?  
Jared- Yes, that's me. And my item is A Subway sandwich with only 8 grams  
of fat and can shoot mustard out like a gun.  
Valkrion- Uh right. Can we get on with the challenge?  
Minamo- Okay.  
AG07- It goes like this. There's this big crevasse in the middle of the  
store. A whole group of insane video game fans are coming to get Mario  
Kart: Double Dash. We can't stop them, so in 4 groups you'll have to build  
a bridge from one side to the other using items only found in the store.  
Everyone- What?!  
Minamo- Yeah! Crazy, isn't it? I have to inform the fans to come. (Has a  
look that she's hiding something.)  
(At the Djinn House)  
Spark- Come on Gust!  
Gust- Coming! (Walks out of the bathroom)  
Petra- You are starting to stink!  
Gust- Well, we are soon going to dominate the Mario Kart World!  
Granite- Umm. Yeah! (He and the rest of the Djinn are playing Super Smash  
Bros. Melee)  
Minamo- Boo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Djinn- Ah! Burn down the evil witch!  
Minamo- I'm not evil. But to get Mario Kart: Double Dash, you'll have to  
cross a bridge for your challenge.  
Torch- What's so bad about a bridge?  
Minamo- It's across a river full of hungry sharks and the GS Crew are  
building it in teams of four.  
Djinn- Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!  
Minamo- Yeah! Yeah! Let's go to Zellers! They need two hour to build it so  
we'll have a feast on milkshakes and onion rings.  
Bane- Okay!  
(At Zellers)  
AG07- Okay. Teams are:  
Isaac Garet Ivan Mia Satorous  
Felix Jenna Sheba Piers Menardi  
Alex Feizhi Kraden Hama Briggs Eriole  
Valkrion Saimisi Lancet Jared Karst Agatio  
AG07- O.K. You have 2 hours to build it starting now.  
(Team 1)  
Isaac- Let's name materials.  
Ivan- Glue and tape!  
Satorous- Books!  
Mia- We'll pull apart the furniture, and use the long pieces of wood.  
Garet- Rope with hookie!  
Isaac- The rope with hook could let us stretch it to the other side.  
(They go about their business)  
(Team 2)  
Menardi- Lego!  
Sheba- Yes, with rope.  
Felix- Let's make it fancy.  
Piers- we'll use decorations.  
Jenna- And lightbulbs.  
Menardi- Yahoo!  
(Team 3)  
Kraden- Lets just copy team 2's bridge.  
Feizhi- But more fancy.  
Eriole- Lets get to work!  
(Team 4)  
Valkrion- I'll just use my metallic powers to melt the metal and create a  
steel bridge.  
Jared- And I'll use my Mustard Gun to make the other teams bridges to  
slippery.  
(2 hours later)  
Minamo- Dad, time for the challenge!  
AG07- Yay! Assemble teams.  
Minamo- Venus to Team 1.  
Mars to Team 2.  
Jupiter to Team 3.  
Mercury to Team 4.  
AG07- Venus (Are shown to a rickety bridge. The Venus try to cross but the  
books tear apart and the Venus fall down)  
Minamo- Medic! (The Head Joy appears)  
Joy- Ugh! We have to do with your pranks everyday and now this! (Starts the  
healing process)  
AG07- Mars (Walk across a bridge that's in the shape of the Golden Gate  
Bridge and get to the other side)  
Minamo- Jupiter (Walk across a bridge in the shape of the Confederation  
Bridge, but they slip due to slipperiness of the mustard from Jared's  
Mustard gun and the bridge breaks)  
AG07- Medic!  
Joy- I don't get enough of this. (Starts laughing like mad woman)  
Minamo- Mercury (The bridge collapses because the metals too soft)  
Joy- Ack!  
AG07- The winners are Team 2 and Mars Djinn.  
Minamo- You win all video games and DVD's known to mankind.  
  
Joy- I don't' get paid enough.  
Navel- Next Chapter:  
Flare()- Night 2: Stealthy Secret  
Bushmon- Souns suspenseful.  
AG07- Nah! It's going to be a bucket full of laughs.  
Navel- Well see you next time on Golden Anime Reality! 


	5. Night 2: Stealthy Secret

Golden Anime Reality  
  
Chapter 5: Night 2: Stealthy Secret.  
AG07- Disclaimer!  
Navel- Why you getting so rushy?  
AG07- Because I wab=nt to spend some time on the actual story.  
Disclaimer- AG07 doesn't own any copyrights to any videogames or anime.  
AG07- Get it on!  
  
(At GS Crew House)  
Saimisi- Why'd Minamo have to make the library so damn big?  
Isaac- Probably to confuse you.  
Garet- Yeah, well we have beer so lets party.  
Jenna- Yahoo!  
Felix- Let's shake it!  
(At Djinn House)  
Bane- Do you Venus got it?  
Ground- Right!  
Bane- Lets break.  
Petra- We'll drive Karst insane with this prank.  
Bane- Hahahahahaha.  
(At GS Crew House)  
Garet- More beer coming up!  
Agatio- Beer me!  
Lancet- Me too!  
Jared- Where the heck are you getting that from?  
Garet- From this elevator lift.  
Mia- Elevator?  
Ivan- Lift?  
Garet- Yeah! The Cuties are giving them to me.  
Eriole- I have a bad feeling about this.  
Valkrion- We'll have a expedition.  
Briggs- Down through the trunk of the tree.  
Piers- I volunteer.  
Karst- I volunteer.  
Garet- I volunteer.  
Sheba- I volunteer.  
Minamo- I volunteer.  
Alex- What are you doing here?  
Minamo- Investigating about these "Cuties" and what they want.  
Valkrion- Lets go.  
( Valkrion, Karst, Piers, Garet, Sheba, and Minamo head to the elevator and  
expect the unknown)  
Piers- It better not be Barney.  
Sheba- You dimwit! Garet said Cuties not Cutie.  
Minamo- You're actually following Garet's advice.  
Karst- Yeah so be quiet.  
(They reach the bottom to see a very crazy sight. The Venus Djinn are  
getting truckloads of alcahol from various races of Teletubbies. There's  
Candytubbies, Drunkentubbies, Teletubbies, and Cross-Dressertubbies.)  
Sheba- It burns!  
Piers and Valkrion- Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Help us!  
Garet and Minamo- Awww!!! But they're so cute.  
Karst- Did the alcahol get to your head? These are Teletubbies and they're  
going to DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
(Venus Djinn and GS Expedition Crew back away into the elevator where the  
last words they here from Karst are: NOOOOOOOOOOO. I'M BEING HUGGED TO  
DEATH. And she was dead for the Undeadtubbies to consume her body.)  
Mold- That was just sick.  
Minamo- Garet, Djinn. No more getting alcahol from unknown resources. Just  
phone the Anime HQ and we'll get some more for you.  
Garet- Okay. But I don't have a partner now.  
Minamo- Don't you worry my dad's introuducing a new person right now.  
(They get out of the elevator to see a new guy getting introduced.)  
AG07- Oh! How nice of you to join us. This is Forgotten Souls.  
Everyone including the people who just came back- Yeah!  
AG07- His item is the Legendary Giant Axe. It unleashes Massacre!  
Piers- Karst could've used that.  
Menardi- Now that you mention it, where is she?  
Garet- She got murdered by the Teletubbies in the basement.  
Ivan- Teletubbies in the basement!  
Mia- Seal that door up!  
Valkrion- Right! (Uses his metal powers to seal the door up.)  
Briggs- Thank you.  
Jared- Well lets get to sleep!  
Everyone- Good night!  
  
AG07- That was entertaining.  
Flare()- We'll see you next time on GOLDEN ANIME REALITY!!! 


End file.
